


Birthday Present

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica. Andrew. Tess's car. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday pressie for the wonderful She-Who-Shall-Remain-Nameless (*wink* at She-Who-Has-The-Secret-Obsession *smirk*) Also note that this was written in literally 5 minutes.

"Tess is going to kill us." 

Andrew grinned. "Tess can't kill us. You can't kill angels, remember?" 

Monica rolled her eyes. "Maybe so, but she's going to be really angry, Andrew." 

"She's not going to know, though, is she?" 

The two looked at each other, then looked up. "Is she?" 

Apparently content with the answer received, Andrew wrapped his arms around his wife. "So. We're alone. In the dark. Looking up at the stars in a convertible. What shall we do?" 

Monica grinned back. "I can think of a few things," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing her husband. 

The gently kiss immediately turned passionate, torrid, as their mouths opened and tongues snaked out to caress soft, giving flesh. 

Monica moaned and grabbed Andrew's hand, directing it to her breast, squeezing her hand tight over his. 

Andrew got the idea and started to roughly kneed Monica's breasts, pinching the nipples, making her gasp and moan, nearly screaming into the still night air. When Andrew started to bite the hard peaks through Monica's shirt, she grabbed his hair, holding him to her firmly. After a moment, she pulled him up. 

"Now, Andrew," she moaned. "I need you in me now." 

The next moment was spent quickly divesting themselves of their clothes, then suddenly Monica screamed, filled completely with Andrew's hard length, pushing her beyond all reasonable thought. 

With Andrew sitting on the back seat, Monica astride him, they drove themselves relentlessly toward their climax, grinding into each other, pushing higher and higher. 

Slipping a hand between them, Andrew rubbed a finger into Monica's clit hard, making her scream and tense, arching her back in her orgasm. The feel of her, tight and pulsing around him, was enough to push Andrew over the edge himself, spilling hot into her. 

They slowly floated down, only the love and sated contentment between them. 

"Happy birthday, baby," Andrew whispered, flicking his tongue lightly against Monica's earlobe, causing her to shiver once more. 

"I love you," Monica whispered back, letting her mind drift, warm and safe in her husband's embrace.


End file.
